No me lo puedo explicar
by Tenshi-Hikaru
Summary: Secuela de Tardes Negras. Porque ustedes lo pidieron, perseguí al autor para que hiciera la segunda parte. Touya POV.


**Secuela de Tardes Negras.**

**Autor. Sesshou (antes Zeratus)**

**Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Por favor dejar email, puesto que dicen por ahi que estan prohibiendo contestar reviews directamente en los fics.**

**Fic publicado con el permiso del Autor.**

**

* * *

**

**No me lo puedo explicar**

Hacía ya una semana desde que se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de las personas que lo amaban y peor aun, lejos de las personas a quienes él, Touya, amaba tanto. Sin embargo, trataba de no recordar aquellos días en que estaba con ellos, porque a pesar de su carácter y su rostro frío y calculador, sabía que no podría soportarlo.

No pudo hacer nada . si en verdad quería un buen futuro, tenía que cambiarse de dirección y no sólo era a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vivía, sino que tenía que cambiar totalmente de aires. Dejarlo todo aunque le doliera, aunque no supiera hasta cuando podría regresar.

Llegó al apartamento a altas horas de la noche luego de la escuela y el trabajo. La lluvia de afuera había comenzado desde hace unas cuantas horas, pero no era de mucha importancia si se mojaba o no. Empapado, así como había llegado, se deshizo del portafolios que llevaba en la mano lanzándolo a la cama. Siguió de largo hasta salir al pequeño balcón de la recamara.

Se recargó en el barandal, e hizo el mayor esfuerzo en dejar su mente en blanco, no pensar, pues sabía adónde lo llevaría cualquier pensamiento. Sin embargo, había algo raro en el aire, algo que lo intrigaba y que lo hacía sentirse asfixiado, pero... por qué? TT

La respuesta llegó tan rápido como hizo la pregunta. Le faltaba el aire fresco que solía soplar su rostro y el de Yue cuando iban juntos a la torre de Tokio. Aquel viento que hacía mover los cabellos largos y plateados del ángel como si fueran olas en el mar. Ese recuerdo lo llevó directo a otra pregunta: en realidad era eso lo que le faltaba? 00!

No, definitivamente era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, pero aun más que eso, el simple hecho que más lo afectaba era el no poder ver, cada vez que se despertaba, la espalda de esa persona especial, tan suave y blanca la cual podía acariciar con sus dedos cada mañana.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,… el reloj de pared de la habitación se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta el balcón. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,... Sin embargo Touya no era el único que escuchaba ese ruido en ese preciso momento. En su antigua habitación, un ángel lloraba sobre su antigua cama, y con sus lágrimas mojaba su antigua sábana, ya todo era de otro tiempo,. El dueño no había cambiado, pero si se había ido.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,… el ruido los distraía un poco de su dolor, a los 10 minutos el ruido era como una droga que los hacía olvidar a cada uno, su pesar, que en cierta forma , era el mismo: el recuerdo del ser que más amaba y que irónicamente, hasta que no se tenían el uno del otro, fue cuando se dieron cuanta de ello, de qué tan importante era esa persona.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,… aunque tratar de olvidar no es la mejor solución a los problemas del amor, generalmente tratar de olvidar te hace más daño del que ya sientes. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick,... y el destino sabía eso mejor que nadie. Tick, tick, tick,... tick, tick,... ... tick... ... ... tick... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El sonido cesó y al instante, el joven y el ángel se dieron cuante de ello. Ambos voltearon a ver su reloj. Touya pensó en que debería comprarse otro reloj, desde la mañana estaba fallando, siempre se detenía. Yue pensó que hacían años desde que estaba sufriendo, después, giró un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en otro objeto, un marco con una fotografía de Touya... (si quieren saber lo que pasó con Yue, lean la precuela de esta historia, cuyo nombre es "Tardes Negras" y también es de mi autoría).

Momentos después le llegó un recuerdo de cuando se ángel, antes de que se durmieran, acomodaba el despertador para que sonara muy temprano, sólo para que Touya no fuera a llegar tarde a su escuela o se sentiría culpable de ello. Cuando se dio cuanta de que otra vez estaba pensando en Yue, abrió los ojos rápidamente, levantó los brazos y volteó lentamente hacía arriba. Dejó que las gotas de lluvia jugaran con su rostro.

Era eso, o trataba de disimular incluso a sí mismo, que estaba llorando por un ser amado. Pero sabía que era su culpa, sabía lo que ocurriría cuando tomó la decisión de irse. Siempre fue su elección. Aunque si hubiera decidido compartirla con alguien, quizás no estaría allí, pero tampoco quería quedarse estancado en el mismo sitio. Eso pensaba con la cabeza, pero nunca le preguntó a su corazón lo que quería y necesitaba.

Aun así, se prometió que nunca lloraría por él, a pesar de lo que significaba en su vida, a pesar del tiempo que vivieron juntos, a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo, el espacio y a pesar de lo que un tiempo fueron.

No estaba bien lo que hacía y él por supuesto que lo sabía, así que admitió... que alguna vez en esa semana había pensado en el joven de cabello plateado... pero la confesión no fue suficiente. Está bien, varias veces había pensado en él... y aun así sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si algo quisiera salir. Respiró profundo, se sujetó firmemente al barandal e inclinándose un poco hacía el frente, dejó salir en forma de grito, lo que tanto deseaba decir: -LO ADMITO, SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE HACERLO.

Obviamente el desahogo alivianó un poco la carga de conciencia , pero eso no haría que regresara su amante. De hecho, aunque admitiera lo que sentía, sabía que no se volverían a tocar, era mejor olvidar, olvidar o quizás buscar un nuevo amor. Comenzar de nuevo y buscar opciones. Al pensar en eso, se dio cuenta que en realidad era inútil tratar de aparentar lo que no. Pensaba en lo inútil que era desvariar, creer que estaba bien cuando en realidad no era así.

Y aunque había llegado a tal momento de reflexión, de qué le sirvió, de nada. No podía hacer que su ángel llegara como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que lo había echo sufrir demasiado, incluso estaría sufriendo más que él en esos momentos y el amor constante que había entre ellos, se fue, pues no podían entregarse el uno al otro.

La semana anterior a su partida, Touya trató todo el tiempo de estar cerca de Yue y hacerlo feliz, pensando en que ya nunca estaría con él. Al final de cada día, se abrazaban para sentirse seguros y tener un espacio debajo de las sábanas lleno de tranquilidad y afecto, pero ya no podía existir ese lugar. Ya no había quién le repitiera que era grande por sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora sólo tenía el recuerdo de algo hermoso en su pasado que revivía en cada cosa que veía.

Casas,... dejar una en donde había vivido todo el tiempo, donde estaban las personas a las que amaba y las personas que lo amaban para simplemente ir a otra donde no tendría nada, de hecho, el cambio era lo que ameritaba el distanciamiento y quizá el olvido. Viajes, coches,... alejarse del lugar que lo vio crecer y viajar lejos del amor. Libros, páginas de diario,... regalos que llovieron el día que se marchaba, regalos que sin lugar a dudas no restaurarían el dolor que le causaba el irse.

Cómo decírselo a Yue, cómo decirle que se olvidara de él porque ya no estarían juntos. Definitivamente no se merecía esto, pero ahora que Touya no sentía parte de algo y creía que en realidad ya no valía nada, decidió dejar atrás al guardián para que él pudiera seguir su camino y tratar de hacer su vida con alguien más. Cómo quisiera regalarle el sol y el mar . aunque eso haría más difícil el adiós. Pero cómo podría acabar todo? Se preguntaba en ese entonces.

-Pero cómo esto puede acabar?- es lo que se preguntaba bajo la lluvia en el balcón. Volvió a recargarse en el barandal y dejó caer la mirada como perdida en el espacio. –No me lo puedo explicar.

-Yo... no lo puedo explicar.- Escuchó una voz que no era la suya, pero definitivamente sí sabía de quien era. Touya no había visto aún al ángel , pero un fuerte palpitar en su corazón, como si quisiera brincar de su lugar, le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrar a su ángel flotando en frente de él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Touya sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. De repente por inercia pronunció unas palabras.

Estás mojado.

Tú también- Contestó el ángel.

No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero eso hizo que se rompiera el silencio. El siguiente en hablar fue Yue:

Quédate conmigo. Porque la vida duele... duele demasiado aquí sin ti.

Se acercó al balcón y bajó a un lado de Touya, se miraron un momento y luego se abrazaron. Un abrazo que expresaba tantas cosas sin palabras, tanto cariño. Duraron mucho tiempo así, hasta que la lluvia cesó, la noche era negra y la luna llena resplandecía en su totalidad, ofreciendo una magnífica atmósfera de tranquilidad a la pareja. Era cierto. Touya aún lo amaba y sabía que a pesar de la distancia y a pesar de intentar olvidarlo , nunca lo podría hacer.

Cada detalle del amor de Yue era lo que le faltaba , ahora sentía que podía respirar libremente. Luego de un largo rato, al verse tanto tiempo abrazado, recordó su actitud fría y calculadora que lo caracterizaba, no podía ser ahora tierno y dulce... o, por qué no?... Mientras seguían abrazados, Yue dijo -Te amo- y Touya contestó -Te amo también.

Pero cómo esto puede acabar?...

FIN...?


End file.
